


The Revolutionary Set: Take II

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe: it's actually possible to get Hamilton tickets, LIKE ALL THE TIME, Multi, Single Dad Washington, Texting, Washington basically adopted all of them, more characters and relationships will be added, often, the musical exists and it will be quoted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George takes his foster children, and Alexander's grateful boyfriend, to see a very popular musical. When they come out, they know the world will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready For Round Two?

**Author's Note:**

> In which Alexander reluctantly asks Thomas to go see the musical that will change his life forever. Well, this life at least.

**to thomasthedumbengine:** u have money right???

 **to thatasshole:** That'd be an understatement. why?

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** cuz u gotta go see hamilton

 **to thatasshole:** that founding father thing? sorry, not really into musicals. is it so bad that you're trying to make me go see it?

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** no! it's awesome promise. wash- I mean george wanted me to make u go.

 **to thatasshole:** why'd your dad want me to go see a hip-hop musical about a lame ass politician?

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** foster dad please. and i'll have u know that hamilton could've kicked ur ass into next week. also please go see it i'll be forever in ur debt

 **to thatasshole:** ???? what kind of drugs are you on????

 **to thatasshole:** wait, don't tell me. i'll go. just because i respect george, and because you'll owe me

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** <3

 **to thatasshole:** did you really just send that?

 **to thatasshole:** did you come out of that show as a completely different person or are you just high?

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** little drunk, but we all are. we needed drinks after that. take james with u?

 **to thatasshole:** i always take james with me.

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** awwww

 **to thatasshole:** i hate you

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** i know u do. we'll talk after you've seen the show. and no george wont let listening to the cast album count.

*

_a.ham added thegeneral, a.burr, jlau and gunsnships to_ **the revolutionary set**

**thegeneral:** did you talk to jefferson?

 **a.ham:** he promised he'd go see it. i still don't see y we have to let him in on this tho

 **thegeneral:** we've talked about this

 **jlau:** i'm with ham in this one actually. we could've just walked up to him and told him 'hey, you're thomas jefferson, 3rd president of the us and huge dickwad' instead of letting him experience something as great as that musical

 **a.ham:** laurens, thank god someone who understands what i'm struggling here to do 

**a.burr:** are you going to be quoting this for the rest of your life?

 **a.ham:** u shut up, ur the damn fool that shot me

 **thegeneral:** son...

 **a.ham:** CALL ME SON OEN MORE TIME

 **gunsnships:** walked into that one

 **a.burr:** does saying sorry help?

 **a.ham:** i'd already forgiven u before u even shot

 **gunsnships:** is it just me or would that sound way more emotional if mon petit lion was using proper grammar?

 **a.ham:** at least i dont say 'how you say?' all the time when i know exactly how to say it

 **jlau:** or use french around people who dont know what the fuck youre saying

 **gunsnships:** frenchshamed in my own home!

 **a.ham:** you all understand french now though right?

 **jlau:** not the point

 **thegeneral:** yes, john, that is indeed not the point here. we were going to talk about possible other...

 **a.ham:** reincarnates?

 **thegeneral:** thank you, alexander. yes, we need to find more of them, if possible.

 **jlau:** but how could we even know how many there are?

 **a.burr:** or where to look? jefferson was easy to find, and madison with him, luckily, but i don't think anyone else we know, hercules aside, is one of us 

**gunsnships:** even if adrienne was back, she'd be in france. unreachable.

 **a.ham:** i know i need to find eliza. thank her for everything she did.

 **jlau:** u cried when they sang about the orphanage

 **a.ham:** burr cried when he shot me, and we both cried when u got killed

 **gunsnships:** not to mention your son

 **a.ham:** i wonder if he's around. but i guess it'd make sense for it to only be our generation. and george. 

**thegeneral:** excuse me?

 **jlau:** miss, I know it's not funny but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money

 **a.burr:** stop

 **gunsnships:** u embarrassed?

 **a.burr:** i never said anything like that

 **a.ham:** no u never said anything at all

 **a.burr:** okay rude

 **a.burr:** at least i didn't publicly kinkshame myself

 **thegeneral:** children, can we all just agree that we've all done a lot of regrettable things?

 **a.ham:** i'm not a child!

 **jlau:** alex ur seventeen sit ur ass down

 **a.ham:** sit DOWN JOHN YOU FAT MOTHER- oh right george is in this chat

 **thegeneral:** appreciate the sentiment

 **thegeneral:** so who is on our list to find?

 **a.ham:** angelica 

**a.ham:** eliza

 **a.ham:** and

 **gunsnships:** AND PEGGY

 **a.ham:** damn it laf

 **a.ham:** for real tho, the schuyler sisters

 **a.burr:** theodosia

 **gunsnships:** WRITES ME A LETTER EVERY DAY

 **a.burr:** i wasnt quite sure how past-me could shoot hamilton but right now i can feel the urge to kill rise again 

**gunsnships:** je t'aime aussi, petit aaron

 **a.burr:** shut it

 **jlau:** john adams

 **a.ham:** do we have to?

 **thegeneral:** he is important. so is lee.

 **jlau:** god no 

**a.ham:** can we all agree that we don't need fucking samuel seabury tho?

 **thegeneral:** just as much as we don't need anyone who was on the wrong side.

 **thegeneral:** there is no plan yet anyway. bringing everyone together is one thing, going from there...

 **a.ham:** we'll fix this goddamn country

 **thegeneral:** one last time

 **a.burr:** hopefully. i dont want to wake up to this again in two centuries

 **a.ham:** aww burr i know u missed me

 **a.burr:** … yes

 **a.burr:** but not 21st century alexander who is a huge meme and even worse at shutting up than the previous version

 **a.ham:** Hamilton II, Return Of The Meme

 **a.burr:** stop

_a.ham changed their name to memelordsupreme_

**a.burr:** george please make sure i dont end up shooting him again

 **thegeneral:** as long as you three come down for dinner sometime

 **jlau:** wait so uve been sitting in ur seperate rooms texting instead of talking to each other like normal people?

 **gunsnships:** we didnt want u to feel excluded mon ami

 **jlau:** whats for dinner?

 **thegeneral:** burgers

 **memelordsupreme:** i knew i could smell homemade washington burgers! 

**jlau:** i'll be over in ten

 **thegeneral:** the table is already set for the five of us

 

*

 **to thatasshole:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK

 **to thatasshole:** HAMILTON

 **to thatasshole:** I WOULD NEVER LOSE A RAP BATTLE AGAINST YOU YOU LITTLE FUCK

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** glad to see u back in the land of the living

 **to thatasshole:** I HATE YOU

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** i know i love you too

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** hey can we talk this out tomorrow? me and john are kinda in the middle of something 

**to thatasshole:** NO I CAN'T WAIT NOW HAMILTON I JUST DISCOVERED I'M NOT DEAD

 **to thatasshole:** HAMILTON

 **to thatasshole:** i take it john is your laurens then. knew you two were fucking.

 **to thatasshole:** answer me

 **to thatasshole:** hamilton 

**to thatasshole:** alexander

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** sorry alex cant talk right now hes a little... tied up -jl 

**to thatasshole:** what have i done to deserve this

 **to thatasshole:** i hate you all

 **to thatasshole:** good fucking night i hope you cant sit tomorrow mr treasury secretary

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** me too and believe me im doing my best -jl

 **to thomasthedumbengine:** night thomas -jl


	2. Is Your Face On A Mountain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southern Motherf*cking Democratic Republicans arrive!

_jlau added #1president and madsman to_ **the revolutionary set**

_#1president changed the group name to_ **jefferbitches**

_memelordsupreme changed the group name to_ **hamsquad**

 _#1president changed the group name to_ **macnchill**

_memelordsupreme changed the group name to_ **department of bitchery**

_a.burr changed the group name to_ **I hate everyone in this chat why am I here**

_thegeneral changed the group name to_ **reincarnates**

**memelordsupreme:** no ur excellency thats boring

_gunsnships changed the group name to_ **LAFAYETTE**

**a.burr:** self-absorbed much?

 **gunsnships:** um... have u looked at me lately? i should be the main topic of every conversation

_madsman changed the group name to_ **the revolutionary set**

**madsman:** I just got here and everyone is already lowkey fighting

 **a.burr:** I feel u

 **madsman:** so glad youre here burr

 **memelordsupreme:** ^^^sarcasm

 **madsman:** no its not

 **madsman:** at least I wont be the only one completely fed up with you guys

 **thegeneral:** same

 **jlau:** same tbh

 **memelordsupreme:** laurens you wound me

 **memelordsupreme:** its not like you get into any less fights than me

 **#1president:** can i leave

 **thegeneral:** as improbable as it seems, considering the behavior of some people in this chat, we're actually here for a reason

 **memelordsupreme:** while were at it y is jeffersucks #1president when dad is here????

 **#1president:** you just called washington dad

 **memelordsupreme:** i know what i said 

**memelordsupreme:** hes my dad this time. its not like this life doesnt count

 **jlau:** wait does that mean i officially took ur virginity twice???

 **thegeneral:** STOP

 **memelordsupreme:** sorry

 **gunsnships:** when monsieur washington writes in caps you better take it serious

 **memelordsupreme:** still yes @john

 **jlau:** YASS

 **thegeneral:** please stop. Please.

 **a.burr:** I second that

 **#1president:** third! Just like i was the third president and not burr

 **a.burr:** asshole

 **#1president:** <3

 **jlau:** just y has no one talked about the fact that madisons name is madsman??

 **madsman:** thomas made me

 **memelordsupreme:** u used to have a spine

 **madsman:** that has nothing to do with this

 **madsman:** he promised me to do that thing with his mouth

 **thegeneral:** dear god what have I done to deserve this hell?

 **memelordsupreme:** sorry

 **madsman:** sorry

 **thegeneral:** it's forgiven. this once.

 **thegeneral:** alex change your name back. Also thomas, alex is right about who should be #1president

 **a.burr:** it must be nice it must be nice

 **#1president:** to have washington on your side

 **gunsnships:** honestly ur all such babies

 **jlau:** says the guy who cried watching frozen

 **gunsnships:** have u seen it in french? its so beautiful

**#1president** _changed their name to_ **jefferfab**

**memelordsupreme** _changed their name to_ **hamsolo**

**thegeneral:** now were getting somewhere

**thegeneral** _changed their name to_ **#1presidad**

**jefferfab:** shamelessly stealing from my idea pile

 **#1presidad:** i merely took your idea and made it better

 **hamsolo:** dad im coming to your office i gotta highfive you

 **a.burr:** #politics

 **jlau:** lol im kinda glad i missed out on that back then

 **hamsolo:** u missed me dragging jefferson in every cabinet meeting

 **jefferfab:** yet here we are

 **hamsolo:** wats that supposed to mean?

 **jefferfab:** lets put it that way: is your face on a mountain?

 **#1presidad:** yes

 **jefferfab:** i was talking to alex, youre cool you dont count 

**hamsolo:** I CANT HEAR YOU OVER HOW MY FACE IS O N THE TEN DOLLAR BILL

 **jefferfab:** mines on the two dollar bill

 **gunsnships:** theres a two dollar bill?????????

 **jlau:** literally no one even has those

 **jefferfab:** what about nickles? everyone has nickles!

 **hamsolo:** so that means ur worth two dollars and five cents?

 **hamsolo:** that makes me roughly 4.9 times ur worth

 **jefferfab:** I hate you

 **hamsolo:** I WON!

 **jefferfab:** so quick-witted

 **hamsolo:** alas i admit it

 **a.burr:** im gonna go find hercules. hes not woken up yet theres a chance hell be more bearable than you

 **gunsnships:** about that...

_gunsnships added iSpy to_ **the revolutionary set**

**jlau:** what time is it???

 **iSpy:** SHOWTIME

 **jefferfab:** help me

 **jefferfab:** this is all a nightmare

 **jefferfab:** wake me up

 **hamsolo:** WAKE ME UP INSIDE

 **jlau:** I CANT WAKE UP

 **iSpy:** WAKE ME UP INSIDE

 **gunsnships:** SAVE ME

 **madsman:** thomas is gone

 **madsman:** and by gone i mean hes lying on the bed and screaming into his pillow

 **hamsolo:** VICTORY

 **jlau:** i love u alex

 **jlau:** that was such a beautiful moment just now

 **jlau:** ur my favorite meme

 **a.burr:** anyone care to join me flinging myself into the ocean

 **madsman:** wait ill ask thomas

 **madsman:** hes in but only if we take hamilton with us

 **a.burr:** i cant kill him again it ruined my reputation the first time

 **hamsolo:** what reputation?

 **madsman:** now i get why you shot him

 **a.burr:** EXACTLY

 **gunsnships:** guys

 **gunsnships:** this is the first time ive ever seen burr type in caps

 **gunsnships:** someone should check if hes okay

 **#1presidad:** why dont you go?

 **gunsnships:** because im sort of not home right now

 **#1presidad:** it's almost midnight on a wednesday!

 **gunsnships:** yes sir im aware

 **gunsnships:** it was an emergency

 **iSpy:** he had to play the cast album for me and make me remember

 **iSpy:** dont worry ill make sure hell come home some time tonight

 **#1presidad:** life was easier when i had soldiers and not foster children

 **hamsolo:** ouch

 **gunsnships:** double ouch

 **a.burr:** ^^

 **jefferfab:** okay ive recovered

 **jefferfab:** whatd i miss?

 **hamsolo:** HEADFIRST INTO A POLITICAL ABYSS

 **jlau:** (headfirst into the abyss)

 **jefferfab:** nvm im leaving

 **madsman:** wait

 **madsman:** STAYYYYY

 **iSpy:** heyyyy

 **madsman:** HEYYYYYYY ;)

 **jefferfab:** … im disowning you

 **jefferfab:** youre sleeping on the couch tonight

 **madsman:** you cant say no to this face

 **jefferfab:** i can and i will

 **#1presidad:** are you all still awake?

 **#1presidad:** i just fell asleep over my work

 **hamsolo:** thats cuz ur old

 **#1presidad:** son watch your tone

 **hamsolo:** im NACHO son

 **#1presidad:** alex?

 **hamsolo:** yeah?

 **#1presidad:** go the fuck to sleep

 **#1presidad:** in fact, you should all go to sleep

 **a.burr:** hes right alex we have a history test tomorrow

 **hamsolo:** WE ARE HISTORY

 **a.burr:** were not the roman empire

 **hamsolo:** FOR ONCE IN UR LIFE TAKE A STAND WITH PRIDE

 **a.burr:** good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i havent really uploaded fic in years, until my Burr one, and I completely forgot how awesome it feels to get kudos and comments! thank you all so much, i love you! <3
> 
> on another note, happy birthday Thomas Jefferson!


	3. Burrn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is a huge fucking meme
> 
> everyone is still sorta getting used to each other

**gunsnships:** breaking news, john just called washington dad!

 **jlau:** u were my brother anakin

 **jlau:** i loved u

 **gunsnships:** i know 

**hamsolo:** excuse me

 **hamsolo:** no star wars memeing without the hamster

 **jefferfab:** did you just... call yourself “the hamster”?

 **jefferfab:** this is getting screenshotted for later generations

 **jlau:** “screenshotted”

 **iSpy:** lol

 **iSpy:** literally no one in this chat is cool

 **iSpy:** like, at all

 **gunsnships:** herc??????

 **iSpy:** no ur not an exception u baguette

 **jefferfab:** so laurens called washington dad?

 **gunsnships:** oui, it was hilarious

 **jlau:** y must u fraternize with the enemy?

 **gunsnships:** because it was HILARIOUS

 **#1presidad:** john do you see me as a father figure?

 **jlau:** no if anything i see u as a bother figure cuz ur always bothering me

 **#1presidad:** if I didn't know that was a meme, I'd be offended now

 **jefferfab:** how do you know that?

 **#1presidad:** it's the 21st century. I know the internet.

 **a.burr:** also alex is basically a walking talking meme so we know them all

 **hamsolo:** tag urself i'm “I know the internet”

 **a.burr:** i'm “ur always bothering me”

 **iSpy:** oooh burn

 **jlau:** more like

 **jefferfab:** no don't

 **jlau:** burr-n

 **jefferfab:** ohmygod

 **hamsolo:** im gonna marry john

 **#1presidad:** right now?

 **hamsolo:** well no cuz right now were watching netflix and john probably cant be bothered to get off me

 **jefferfab:** productive much?

 **hamsolo:** i founded the us banking system i deserve some netflix and chill

 **#1presidad:** as an internet versed person, I do hope you're actually just “chilling”

 **hamsolo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**gunsnships:** alex i'm next door don't you dare

 **gunsnships:** i walked in on you all the time during the war i don't need more of that

 **1#presidad:** were those two really that obvious?

 **iSpy:** duh

 **a.burr:** obvious enough for me to still get the urge to wash my brain out with bleach

 **hamsolo:** #notsorry

 **hamsolo:** is that y u shot me?

 **a.burr:** i'm beginning to find more and more reasons

 **1#presidad:** i'm his father, I'm not allowed to say it, but Aaron?

 **a.burr:** yes?

 **1#presidad:** #same

 **madsman:** did washington just use a hashtag?

 **madsman:** jeez, a man puts down his phone for five seconds to get his measurements taken...

 **hamsolo:** u with herc?

 **madsman:** yeah. I need a suit for a job interview.

 **hamsolo:** good luck

 **jefferfab:** did I just read that right?

 **jefferfab:** I thought you hated us?

 **madsman:** no he just hates you

 **hamsolo:** true

 **jefferfab:** wouldnt want it any other way baby

 **iSpy:** y are u raiding my fridge thomas

 **iSpy:** im working here

 **iSpy:** u cant just come to my home and have me work with ur boyfriend just so u can steal food

 **hamsolo:** thats what u get for letting jefferson into ur apartment!

 **iSpy:** girl's gotta make a living

 **jefferfab:** the only girl in this chat is hamilton

 **hamsolo:** hey!

 **jlau:** oh come on u know its true

 **jlau:** baby girl ;)

 **hamsolo:** alright thats it ur sleeping in ur own apartment tonight

 **jlau:** noooo baby its cold outside

 **jlau:** dad can he just throw me out? its ur house

 **#1presidad:** alex john can stay as long as he wants

 **#1presidad:** and by as long as he wants, I mean as long as you two dont set anything on fire again

 **hamsolo:** come on that was one time

 **madsman:** do I even want to know?

 **a.burr:** no

 **gunsnships:** while were at setting things on fire

 **gunsnships:** so ive been researching on our old selves because theres personal letters and shit on the internet

 **a.burr:** oh no

 **a.burr:** ill do your homework for a month!

 **gunsnships:** … deal

 **hamsolo:** r u referring to the time burr set himself on fire?

 **a.burr:** youre dead to me

 **jlau:** #thingsburrsaidaftertheduel

 **hamsolo:** YES THATS A NEW MEME

 **a.burr:** I want to leave

 **iSpy:** tell me about the setting himself on fire thing alex

 **jefferfab:** do share you never shut up otherwise

 **jefferfab:** might as well for once say something interesting

 **hamsolo:** okay so he was trying to light a candle

 **hamsolo:** with gunpowder

 **a.burr:** i managed to do it

 **hamsolo:** but u caught fire

 **jlau:** burr-n

_a.burr changed their name to a.burrn_

**hamsolo:** well stroke my face and call me poetry

 **jlau:** okay

 **gunsnships:** i understood that reference 

**jefferfab:** didnt know burr had it in him

 **madsman:** this is the first time hes ever made a joke in front of me

 **#1presidad:** lafayette, aaron wants his phone back

 **#1presidad:** also youre picking what we'll have for lunch on Sunday because that was hilarious

 **hamsolo:** omg

 **a.burrn:** IM TAKING THIS HORSE BY THE REINS NOW

 **a.burrn:** i still bathe with rubberducks

 **a.burrn:** lafayette is the hottest person ive ever met

 **a.burrn:** i love fifty shades of grey

 **a.burrn:** hey alex

 **hamsolo:** yeah?

 **a.burrn:** SMILE LESS TALK MORE

 **a.burrn:** okay im back

 **a.burrn:** I hate you laf

 **gunsnships:** <333

 **a.burrn:** keeping the name though, it kinda grew on me

 **jefferfab:** so how is living with the menace and labaguette?

 **jlau:** EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCH-BREAD!

 **gunsnships:** LABAGUETTE

 **a.burrn:** its about as awful as youd imagine

 **a.burrn:** also john has pretty much moved in by now so im only waiting for herc to take the spare bedroom

 **iSpy:** dude i actually have a job

 **jefferfab:** no you work as a tailor for your friends in your apartment while still going to college

 **jefferfab:** so theres a difference

 **hamsolo:** frankly its a little disquieting u would let ur ideals blind u to reality

 **#1presidad:** hamilton!

 **hamsolo:** sir?

 **1#presidad:** drop the statement of neutrality

 **gunsnships:** DID U FORGET LAFAYETTE?????

 **gunsnships:** HUH?????

 **hamsolo:** relax i made u a sandwich too u just gotta come to the kitchen and get it

 **a.burrn:** ?

 **hamsolo:** yeah u too but only cuz i love u

 **a.burrn:** love you too but youre the most annoying brother in the world tbh

 **hamsolo:** and the most annoying friend too

 **jefferfab:** ^^^

 **hamsolo:** bitch were not friends

 **#1presidad:** #thingsburrsaidaftertheduel

 **jlau:** washingdad is best dad

 **a.burrn:** i could have just stayed dead

 **a.burrn:** let the worms eat me in peace

 **a.burrn:** it would have been better than this

 **a.burrn:** though that is a really good sandwich

 **hamsolo:** ikr

 **iSpy:** im hungry

 **iSpy:** thomas ate everything edible in my fridge

 **hamsolo:** theres more left

 **hamsolo:** anyone who wants some can come over

 **madsman:** on our way

 **hamsolo:** WAIT NOT JEFFERSON

 **jefferfab:** too late!

 **jlau:** well looks like u should have 

**hamsolo:** no dont say it

 **jlau:** …

 **jlau:** …

 **jlau:** SAID NO TO THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i love you guys so much!!!! thanks for all the feedback and the kudos, it makes me so happy <3333
> 
> also the severe lack of ladies in this fic will be fixed soon, promise
> 
> oh, and for anyone who's wondering:  
> george: somewhere in his late forties  
> burr: 16  
> alex, john & laf: 17 (john only has an own apartment because his dad is paying for him to be out of his sight because apparently laurens cant get a good father, even the second time around. though he has #1presidad now.)  
> jefferson, mads & herc: 19


	4. WORK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod i am SO sorry this took forever! my inspiration's been kinda all over the place and it's sometimes harder to be funny than anything else and i was never happy with what i wrote but i dont wanna make you guys wait any longer, so here it goes

_madsman added angel.ic, e-lizard and jpggy to the revolutionary set_

**hamsolo:** ELIZA????

**e-lizard:** ALEXANDER!!!!!

**angel.ic:** ALEXANDER??

**hamsolo:** ANGELICA!!!!

**jpggy:** …

**jpggy:** …

**jefferfab:** please god no

**jpggy:** AND PEGGY!

**jefferfab:** my life is full of regrets.

**madsman:** it was your idea to get them tickets

**jefferfab:** were supposed to find other reincarnates, gem, at least I got off my ass and did something!

**jlau:** wait howd yall find them?

**gunsnships:** yall

**jlau:** im a southener. not with pride but still.

**jlau:** oh jeez alex is crying

**jpggy:** so is liza

**jpggy:** angie is driving us over so they can hug and catch up

**gunsnships:** awwww

**gunsnships:** anyway howd jeffs and mads find you?

**jpggy:** we were all in a club and angie got hit on by some creepy guy

**jefferfab:** the way she poured her drink out over his head was awfully familiar

**madsman:** so we talked them up and thanks to my amazing social skills we got them to come see the show with us

**#1presidad:** good job

**a.burrn:** so is this going to get awkward or...?

**a.burrn:** i mean because of john?

**jlau:** burr eliza knew about us back then too and didnt mind

**jpggy:** dont sweat it lizas got a girlfriend

**jpggy:** she cares about alex a lot though you should have seen her after we saw the show

**e-lizard:** i did it

**e-lizard:** i managed to make people remember him

**e-lizard:** god i wish i could talk to mr miranda and thank him for helping me with that

**hamsolo:** eliza

**hamsolo:** i never deserved u

**hamsolo:** god i missed u so much

**gunsnships:** alex im coming up there and confiscating ur phone if u keep being cheesy in the group chat

**a.burrn:** we all miss our wives you know

**madsman:** god yes

**#1presidad:** we'll find them all, don't worry.

**hamsolo:** sorry that was... inconsiderate

**hamsolo:** but dads right well find all ur wives

**hamsolo:** which leaves room for more awkwardness since mads and jeffs are dating

**jefferfab:** well figure it out. im willing to share with dolley shes an outstanding woman and probably the only person who really deserves james

**jlau:** im gonna throw up

**angel.ic:** i cant believe this is what you all got up to

**angel.ic:** instead of doing useful things

**#1presidad:** i've been trying

**#1presidad:** life as a single father and former president is hard

**angel.ic:** granted

**a.burrn:** theres a huge cuddle pile in the living room

**a.burrn:** whos even in there?

**jpggy:** alex, liza, angie and john, i think

**jpggy:** admirable that angie still manages to type like that

**angel.ic:** im a woman of many talents

**angel.ic:** like applying liquid eyeliner

**gunsnships:** omg teach me ur ways

**angel.ic:** with pleasure once alex lets go of me

**hamsolo:** sorry

**#1presidad:** so are you all staying for dinner or...? 

**#1presidad:** because im going grocery shopping

**jpggy:** i guess

**jpggy:** dont think well be able to separate alex and liza for a bit

**hamsolo:** true

**jlau:** youre both saps

**hamsolo:** u clung to me for like three hours after we remembered

**jlau:** among other things we did that night

**angel.ic:** tmi

**a.burrn:** get used to it, theyre not gonna stop

**jpggy:** im going shopping with george does anyone want anything?

**gunsnships:** well be out of tissues in like ten minutes if things go on like this

**gunsnships:** also cheetos

**madsman:** were joining you for dinner if you dont mind

**jefferfab:** what?

**madsman:** you need to learn to get along

**madsman:** also i cant live solely off mac and cheese

**jefferfab:** mac and cheese and me come in a package

**jefferfab:** deal with it

**madsman:** youre lucky youre pretty

**jefferfab:** i know right

**hamsolo:** i hate u so much

**jefferfab:** <333333

**hamsolo:** one day i swear

**e-lizard:** alex whatever youre thinking no

**a.burrn:** look guys alexs self restraint has come back from the dead

**angel.ic:** come on he didnt have self restraint even with liza around

**angel.ic:** she just knows how to distract or subtly threaten him

**e-lizard:** learned that from you sis  <3

**jefferfab:** angelicas the best

**a.burrn:** yeah

**hamsolo:** absolutely

**jpggy:** QUEEN

**angel.ic:** … true

**gunsnships:** monarchy sucks but id be willing to accept angelica as a queen

**angel.ic:** <333

**iSpy:** omg guys

**iSpy:** i was grocery shopping

**iSpy:** and ran into washington and peggy

**iSpy:** and presidad is yelling at a self checkout machine 

**jpggy:** to be fair it was being an asshole

**iSpy:** oh also hi ladies glad ur back

**iSpy:** y does no one ever tell me when things happen?

**hamsolo:** thats cause u dont check the groupchat

**a.burrn:** probably because he's the only one with a life

**gunsnships:** um rude????

**madsman:** but also very true

**jlau:** to be fair most of us already had a full life

**jlau:** i mean not me but u know

**jlau:** most of us

**hamsolo:** while i appreciate that ur over ur death id rather u dont talk about it that often

**jefferfab:** kills the mood in the bedroom huh?

**hamsolo:** bet uve fucked a bowl of mac &cheese before

**madsman:** he has. i was there.

**angel.ic:** ohmygod guys so gross

**e-lizard:** peggy is 13!!!!!!

**jpggy:** ive already lived once!

**jpggy:** also update on the situation george just kicked the machine and now theyre sort of escorting us out

**iSpy:** im laughing so hard george still sounds like a general when he gets pissed

**jpggy:** where are u?

**iSpy:** hiding behind the vegetables

**iSpy:** filming

**hamsolo:** omg u gotta send me the vid

**gunsnships:** girls george is literally the worst influence on ur little sister

**jlau:** yeah way worse than us

**e-lizard:** george washington is the father of our nation how dare

**a.burrn:** he also falls asleep on the couch all the time and we have a competition on how much stuff we can stack on him until he wakes up

**a.burrn:** alex broke a vase one time

**gunsnships:** and george tried to ground him but he said he founded the national bank and is above 'grounding'

**a.burrn:** he got a week and had to write a paper on why he should be respectful towards george

**hamsolo:** 1\. he gives me food

**hamsolo:** that was it

**jlau:** shortest thing hes ever written

**hamsolo:** part of my legacy

**e-lizard:** give it to me then im the a.ham archive

**e-lizard:** preserving ur dorkiness for future generations

**hamsolo:** platonic  <3

**jefferfab:** nothing u ever write is platonic

**hamsolo:** <3

**jefferfab:** u want a piece of this u gotta ask my boyfriend

**madsman:** 3some anyone?

**#1presidad:** I see you've all entertained yourselves

**#1presidad:** and just to make it clear, there will be no threesomes in my house

**hamsolo:** @thomadison ill be over in ten

**jlau:** over my dead body

**hamsolo:** 4some?

**jlau:** gross no

**hamsolo:** :(

**jpggy:** I AM 13!!!!

**jefferfab:** wont make them stop

**madsman:** ur saying this as if u didnt have part in it

**jefferfab:** who suggested the 3some?

**madsman:** as a JOKE THOMAS

**angel.ic:** smh

**angel.ic:** ive missed all of u guys

**angel.ic:** but if u dont stop ill dig up dirt on every single one of u

**hamsolo:** its called the reynolds pamphlet burr has it as a pdf

**a.burrn:** ill send it to u if u want

**jlau:** ladies and gentlemen my boyfriend

**jlau:** publicly slutshaming himself

**hamsolo:** u know how i am. honest af

**jefferfab:** xDDDDDDDD

**hamsolo:** im gonna punch u

**jefferfab:** come at me

**#1presidad:** history is doomed to repeat itself

**#1presidad:** make sure you don't break any bones boys


End file.
